


Hogan's Heroes Haikus

by Tuttle4077



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuttle4077/pseuds/Tuttle4077
Summary: A series of "haiku" poems about our heroes.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Radio Man

I cannot go out

I stay down in dark tunnels

I question my worth

* * *

My comrades return

Pumped full of adrenaline

I watch with envy

* * *

I listen to plans

And know I will not be there

To see them blossom

* * *

The radio calls

Relaying information

That will lead to death

* * *

It's dangerous out there

Not always for saboteurs

Innocents today

* * *

Defeated shoulders

Slump in shame as they return

Nightmares lurk behind

* * *

Injure my body

Not one word I will complain

I cherish my mind

* * *

I see the machine

And I am grateful for it

For it protects me


	2. The Cook

Cafés in Paris

Their sweet music haunts my dreams

I cook for Germans

* * *

I want to do more

A stove, my useless weapon

Against such evil

* * *

With my whisk in hand

I prepare a feast for them

Savage oppressors

* * *

My small defiance

Dog food, dressed to look fancy

Slide down their gullets

* * *

The Boch are bragging

About destruction they've wrought

Rage boils like a pot

* * *

I quell my temper

I will have vengeance later

While dressed in all black

* * *

The flames grow higher

Faulty info, wrong targets

I watch in horror

* * *

I wanted their blood

But found the cost was too high

Revenge is hollow

* * *

What contribution

Did Papa make during war?

I merely cooked food


	3. The Thief

London in the dark

A hunting ground for all kinds

I seek its treasure

* * *

A thief in the night

Targets can afford to miss

A little trinket

* * *

I was never good

Could hardly be called a saint

But I had a code

* * *

A thief does not kill

But in war, things are different

My sins become grave

* * *

My ledger is red

War will drench it in scarlet

Though I fight evil

* * *

They call me noble

As they send a new mission

My hole is dug deep

* * *

And when it is done

This war, and I go back home?

Will I be better?

* * *

Medals on my chest

Heroics I cannot tell

Enough to save me?

* * *

I have but two skills

Polite society shuns

Both killer and thief


	4. The Chemist

Chemicals in glass

Bubbling over Bunsen flames

I must be exact

* * *

Transport carefully

Under the cloak of night skies

Which will soon light up

* * *

My hands are steady

Practice has made it easy

To set traps of death

* * *

The cheerful veneer

I exude as it blows up

Is but a cover

* * *

I cannot allow

The reality of it

To loom over me

* * *

It's not just a train

Fellow souls have been snuffed out

In loud explosions

* * *

With each explosion

Exponential death tolls rise

Branded with my name

* * *

I shudder to think

Skeletons in my closet

Will one day tell tales

* * *

The small town druggist

The innocent boy next door

The most dangerous one


	5. The Leader

Bright, shiny, eager

I never saw war before

But I adapt well

* * *

A fleet of giants

Dropping bombs on towns below

While ack-ack fires back

* * *

A prisoner now

A deadlier game to play

My jailors are pawns

* * *

Though danger is real

It invigorates my soul

The challenge gives life

* * *

I am Papa Bear

I have plans for everything

It becomes old hat

* * *

And then, true terror

As I watch the trains roll by

I have learned the truth

* * *

Pale faces peek out

But I cannot help them now

I retreat in shame

* * *

London just says no-

Too big a job for five men

Ordered to ignore

* * *

I slump my shoulders

Military bearing lost

Too much weight to bear


End file.
